deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Skywalker vs Cloud Strife
Luke vs Cloud is Pistashio's thirty-first Battle Description Season 3 Episode 1! Star Wars vs. Final Fantasy! Which sword wielding prodigy will win this futuristic fight? Interlude Wiz: Heroic swordsmen are not all cut from the same cloth. Some of them are either using unique swords, or ridiculous capabilities. Boomstick: Such as Cloud Strife, guardian of the Lifestream Wiz: and Luke Skywalker, the Jedi master Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their Armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Cloud Wiz: Born in the mountain village of Nibelheim, Cloud Strife had no friends except Tifa, mostly because of his anger issues and arrogant self. At 13, Cloud learned about Sephiroth's exploits, and planning to become a hero like him, he went to join an elite organization known as S.O.L.D.I.E.R, only to become a mere Shinra infantry man. Later, he was chosen as one of the test subjects for the Jenova project, where he was exposed to Mako poisoning, some sort of liquid that is the world's primary energy source. Boomstick: After the Jenova project, his veins became surged with Mako, not only giving him his dead friend's memories, but also greatly increasing his strength and speed to superhuman levels. ''' Wiz: He uses his enormous strength to wield the Buster sword, which is basically a huge-ass blade strong enough to effortlessly cut through solid steel in one swing. Cloud's offensive weaponry is vast, but he obviously prefers his Buster sword. Wiz: And despite the fact that he prefers close quarter combat, Cloud is a powerful magic caster as well. By equipping Magic Materias on the two slots of his Buster sword, he can cast some destructive spells, such as Fire, fira and Firaga, which allows him to shoot fire from his hands in either the form of spheres or a continuous stream, and then there's Thunder, Thundara, and Thundaga, which can shoot electric balls and summon lightnings from the sky. '''Boomstick: Of course, these two are his most iconic and preferred spells, but he also uses Curaga to heal wounds, Earth to cause a quake, Comet to... summon comets, duh, and many other spells. Wiz: He also has access to powerful special attacks called Limit Breaks. Building Limit Breaks takes time, but once he is ready to use them Cloud becomes a true powerhouse, he has a good number of devastating attacks, such as Braver, a downward slash attack, and Climhazzard, a forward dashing move. He can create a tornado with Finishing touch, unleash an energy shockwave with Blade beam, sumon six small meteors from his Buster sword with Meteorain, or paralyze his foe with Cross slash if it's done correctly. Boomstick: But when he's really pissed off, he will use his strongest attack, Omnislash, where he proceeds to quickly slash his enemy 14 times and then he delivers a finishing 15th blow. Wiz: Cloud also wears a support equipment. The Ziedrich braclet halves the damage he gets from attacks, and boosts his stats by 20%. He also has a magical ribbon which protects him from statue effects, such as being poisoned, paralyzed, freezed, turned to stone, ect. He also wears the Genji Helmet and the Lufenian Chestplate, and while these two pieces of armor doesn't increase his defense for SOME reason, they still increase his vitality and bravery. Boomstick: Cloud is an incredible swordsman, he is not the best strategist around unless he's backed up by his team, but his feats are overall impressive, he defeated his biggest enemy Sephiroth several times, killed almost any kind of fictional monster imaginable, including giant dragons and legendary beasts, pushed his strength, speed, and durability to insane levels, able to power through giant buildings and survive being impaled in the chest. Wiz: Cloud can easily be considered one of the deadliest characters in the Final Fantasy universe. Luke Wiz: Son of Anakin Skywalker, Luke was raised in Tattooin by his aunt and uncle, with his Force powers in disguise. Just as his aunt and uncle were killed by Imperial troops, he was taken by the Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi under his wing and trained him in the ways of the Force to help the Rebels fight against the tyranical Empire. Luke also learned that his father gave up to the dark side, becoming Darth Vader... honestly he's much more badass that way. Boomstick: Anyway, despite no formal training, Luke quickly advanced his skill with the lightsaber, with only a little help from Obi-Wan and Yoda. The lightsaber is, basically, a "sword + lazer". It can somehow generate enough electromotive force for good cutting power, despite that lazers are technically not made to cut things, but since this is also a sword, well... ' ' ''' Wiz: Luke basically relies on three forms for lightsaber combat : Form III, Soresu, Form IV, Ataru, and Form V, Djem So. Soresu mostly focuses on defense, blocking attacks, Ataru is an acrobatic form of lightsaber combat, where you have to jump, run and spin around the opponent, and finally Djem so is basically another variation of the third form, but instead of only blocking strikes and dangerously prolonging the fight, it's also followed by quick, powerful counter attacks. And while he prefers to wield only one lightsaber at a time, if things are getting serious he will reveal his Shoto Saber, which is a second lightsaber, but shorter and red in color. '''Boomstick: But what makes Luke so powerful is the Force. ' ' Wiz: which not only increases his strength, speed, and durability to superhuman levels, but also gives him a good number of other tricks to use in battle. He can heal himself, move things with his mind, knock his enemy away with Force push, paralyze them with Force chock, or absorb projectiles with a technique called Tutanimis. He can also search for any possible weakness or fracture in objects with Shatterpoint, and by adding a little pressure with the force, he makes them explode. Boomstick: You know, that's what he did to Ha... sorry, I won't spoil. Pre-Death Battle Death Battle Results Next Time.. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Disney vs Anime Category:SSB Vs Disney Infinity Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV